Darling, You'll Be Okay
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: You let out a deep sigh as you pull your jacket closer to your body because the air seems to have gotten colder since she went back inside. You're not too sure of what exactly just happened, but you're pretty sure that you somewhat made a friend. (Girl-Peen)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Darling, You'll Be Okay  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** You let out a deep sigh as you pull your jacket closer to your body because the air seems to have gotten colder since she went back inside. You're not too sure of what exactly just happened, but you're pretty sure that you somewhat made a friend. Girl-Peen.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is loosely based off of The Perks Of Being A Wallflower AND the song Mine (which Naya Rivera rocked). I own no characters, except for the ones I create. Nor should I have credit for some of the similarities between the two things stated above.

* * *

Starting a new schools sucks, especially when you have absolutely no friends because the only friend you had has since passed on from this world. You walk through the hallways, clutching onto the messenger bag hanging over your shoulder, trying to dodge all of the bodies in the sea of unfamiliar faces. A few kids snicker at you as a boy hits your shoulder, causing your glasses to fall to the tip of your nose. You sigh heavily before pushing them back up to the bridge of your nose.

You're used to this; being picked on everywhere you go. It's not that you're unattractive or anything; you're actually really gorgeous; but it's the fact that you have 'loner' written across your forehead.

Some people at this new school know about your past. Some of the kids know what you did that got yourself landed in this new shithole of a learning facility. You assume that is why everyone is giving you the weird looks, whispering silently to each other as you continue walking down the hallway.

You were 14 when all of this started. Actually, scratch that, it technically started with the day you were born. A beautiful girl, weighing in at six pounds, and you were about 15 inches tall. But there was one distinct difference that played a big part on your life. You had some extra anatomy below the waist. Your parents treated you the same as your brother and sister. Okay, maybe they didn't, but they were at least trying to be understanding of you. Anyway, at the age of 14, a jock pants you in the middle of the entire school and everyone found out about the secret you tried so desperately to hide. You made it to your junior year thanks to a girl named Molly. She was a senior and had been the only one at the school who was accepting of you and your extra part; but more importantly, she was your friend and that was enough to get you through being tormented and being the butt of everyone's joke. A few weeks before her graduation, Molly was killed in a car accident and your only friend was now gone. You mourned for days, trying to tell your parents you weren't going to school because everyone was going to be after you. They didn't listen and by the last day of your junior year, you had been so fed up with how they were treating you that that you punched Billy, the boy who had pants you your freshman year so hard that your knuckles were bruised for two weeks. After that occurred and being expelled from the school, your parents sent you away after that to this new school in the city, figuring that the city people may be more open to your 'condition' and accept you for who you were. You only hoped people just didn't pay attention to you.

You sigh loudly, trying to drain out your thoughts, before you hook the corner and enter your first class. You groan when you realize that there are no seats in the back of the class, so you can't get away with sulking in the back. You choose a spot in the front, hearing the popular kids in the back mutter things like 'loser' and 'nerd'. You brush them off as the teacher enters the classroom. Your teacher smiles widely at you and you're wondering why; until you realize that you are the only person sitting in the front of the room.

_Really?_ You think as you look around the room at all of the other students, who just glare back at you until you turn your head to face the front. _Of course._

The bell rings, signaling that class is now in session and your teacher goes over your syllabus for the rest of the semester.

A few kids groan and complain when they realize how much coursework they will actually have to do and you just sit there and smile at the paper; because you realize with this much stuff to do, you'll never have time to think about what happened recently.

And that is exactly what you need.

/

The rest of the day drags on and by 3 PM, you're happy that it's over. You're pretty sure the entire school knows about your arrival by this point; they're probably off making comments about how messed up of a person you are and how you have no friends, especially during your senior year. The looks never stopped the entire day and you were surprised that by the last bell, you hadn't punched someone in the face.

Because you seriously would have love to do that to some of those football jocks that kept calling your names in the cafeteria around lunch time, and also to that boy who ripped up your book, walking down the hallway. But like always, you just shrugged it off because all you wanted to do was get through the rest of the school year without having to transfer, yet again.

You walk down the street towards a small diner that you discovered a few weeks ago when you moved here. You are instantly greeted by the hostess who knows you and you offer a small smile back to her and she seats you in the corner, your favorite spot, and tells you that a waitress will be with you soon. You sit down and skim over the menu, not that you actually eat anything here; you sit here and read all night long, sipping on whatever drink you decide you want.

The waitress appears shortly and when you stare up at her, you swear to God that your breathing hitched a bit. She's extremely gorgeous and when she smiles at you, you swear that you died and went to heaven. Her hair was the perfect length, tied into a ponytail. Her skin was absolutely flawless and you can't help but stare. But you'd better stop staring now before she thinks you're a freak.

"Hey, welcome to Frank's! Can I get you something to drink?" The girl asks, not bothering to pull out her writing pad.

You gulp before nodding your head slowly, "Yeah, I'll uhm, I'll just take a coffee."

"One coffee coming right up," She says with a smile before walking off towards the kitchen.

You wonder why you've never seen her here before. You've lived here since the summer and you come here quite often, but you haven't seen her yet.

She comes back with a coffee and sets it down with the coffee pot in front of you.

"What can I get started for you?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh, the coffee is fine. Thanks." You reply shyly, kind of ducking your head so you're not blatantly staring at her.

"You sure? Not even like a plate of fries?" She furrows her brow and waits for your response.

"No, I think I'm good." You say, shrugging your shoulders.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything." She smiles at you before walking off, looking over her shoulder before she enters the kitchen.

You exhale loudly, silently cursing yourself for not getting anything because as soon as she's in the kitchen, you instantly wish she was still at the table. You brush it off, pulling out a book and start reading, sipping on your coffee every so often.

/

Five chapters later and you're getting extremely tired so you decide to call it a night. Your waitress set down your check about an hour ago, after you reassured her you didn't want anything else. She told you that if you changed her mind to let her know and she would be more than happy to get you something.

You threw a ten dollar bill on the table, even though your coffee was only a couple of bucks because let's face it, you were sitting there for a good three hours and your waitress was extremely nice (and attractive).

You pick up your stuff and head outside, and start heading towards the sidewalk. When you turn the corner, you bump into a body and hear an 'oof' leave the stranger's mouth.

"I'm so sorry," You repeat over and over again. "I need to pay better attention."

"It's okay," the voice speaks and you soon realize you just ran into the girl who was waiting on you. "I wasn't paying attention either." She smiles at you. "My name is Santana." She says as she extends her hand out to meet you.

"Brittany," You reply, your hand making contact with hers, firmly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany," She replies and you're pretty sure you melt inside because the way she smiles at you is so sincere; and even though you're not used to strangers smiling at you, you like it.

"You as well," You finally let your grip loosen on her hand she drop yours back to your side.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asks curiously. You shake your head.

"I'm not someone many people like getting involved with." You shrug, "I've got a messy past."

"Don't we all?" Santana puts her hand on your shoulder, "Well, if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to… you know where to find me." She nods her head towards the building.

"Thanks, and no offense to you or anything because it's not you, it's me… but I hardly doubt you'd stick around that long. No one ever does." Your eyes fall to the ground as you think about Molly; the only person who _did _stick around and now she's gone. You sigh loudly.

"You'd be surprised." She says with comfort lacing her voice, making you look up at her at the words that have just left her mouth, "I'm not like other people. But I've got to get back to work… so it was nice meeting you, Brittany. I'm sure I'll see you again. And who knows, maybe I'll stick around." She smiles one last time before brushing past you and heading back into the diner.

You let out a deep sigh as you pull your jacket closer to your body because the air seems to have gotten colder since she went back inside. You're not too sure of what exactly just happened, but you're pretty sure that you somewhat made a friend.

* * *

Feedback is always greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know how to feel about this chapter. I'll let you decide!  
****Title:** Darling, You'll Be Okay**  
****Rating:** M**  
****Summary:** You let out a deep sigh as you pull your jacket closer to your body because the air seems to have gotten colder since she went back inside. You're not too sure of what exactly just happened, but you're pretty sure that you somewhat made a friend. Girl-Peen.**  
****Disclaimers:** This story is loosely based off of The Perks Of Being A Wallflower AND the song Mine (which Naya Rivera rocked). I own no characters, except for the ones I create. Nor should I have credit for some of the similarities between the two things stated above.

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME :D (For the ones I can answer... haha)  
SuperCarmen: _Thanks for the review. And yeah, I haven't read a lot of stories with G!P Brittany, so I wanted to switch things up a bit._**

runephoenix6769: _I did Intend to do that. Because I tricked you! I wanted every one to believe that Santana was the one being picked on because she's also the one that sang Mine, but I tricked you! HA! I feel accomplished. But glad you like it :)_

**Guest:_ yes, Santana is older than Brittany. Santana is in college and Brittany is in high school. You'll read it down there vvv_**

**To everyone else who reviewed, I love you guys. You guys rock :)**

* * *

It's Friday night and your sister thought it'd be a good idea if you two went to your school's football game since she thinks you need out of the house more. You're just shocked that she's willing to be seen with you because you recall from your freshman year that she wouldn't let you sit with her and her boyfriend at lunch.

You assume your parents asked her to be nice and include you in something since you usually just keep to yourself, but no matter what her intentions are, you're thankful that you're not going to some stupid football game by yourself. Then again, you figured you wouldn't even go in general because you're not social at all and this is a social event.

Either way, you're happy to be spending time with someone, even if they are just family. You and your sister, Kaitlyn, show up at your high school together, arm in arm and instantly, all eyes are on you. You wonder if some people are staring at you because there is a girl (who just so happens to be your sister, but you doubt they know that) attached to your arm or if it's because there is someone even touching you in general, male or female. You shake off the looks as you and Kaitlyn find a spot on the bleachers.

She tries to make small talk with you, but you don't really know how to answer half of her questions truthfully.

"So, you've been good here, right, Brittany?"

You shrug. Yeah, you've been good. You haven't gotten bad, yet, or at least you don't think. You haven't been moping around your bedroom for months and you definitely are trying to be social, but it's not working out so well. You think that you're not getting bad; but that doesn't stop the staring and the mean looks people give you, and the talking. You don't really know what _good_ is in her terms, so you just reply as vaguely as possible. "It's whatever," You mumble in a response and she sighs.

"You really need a friend…" She draws out slowly. You know that she means well, but you kind of think it's a bitch move to pull on your own sister. It's not like you would take her out, if she was in your situation, and constantly bring up that she has no friends because she's a freak who has a little pal in her pants. It's not like you would treat her any differently than you do, now. You keep your tongue pressed to your cheek, though, and you keep quiet about what you really want to say, which is along the lines of 'how dare you think so lowly of me. You don't have to deal with this'.

"I think I made one the other day," You say instead, quietly, lips pulling up in a semi-smile when you think about Santana. Because, Santana was _kind of_ your friend, right? She said if you ever needed anybody, she'd be here for you. And she said she'd try to stick around. It was worth it, right?

"Really? Who are they? Do they go to the school with you?" Kaitlyn presses. _Obviously, she's intrigued because it's so weird for her sister to have a friend,_ you think, _but I'm not sure if Santana **is**__my friend. Just got to play it safe._

"I'm not sure if they go to school with me, I've only seen her at Frank's, where she works…" You reply, realizing that it may sound a little weird.

"Well, we should ditch the game and go see her, yeah?" Kaitlyn suggests.

You don't know how to answer because you only met Santana the other day and you haven't seen her since. But before you know it, Kaitlyn is pulling you away from the bleachers and heading back towards the parking lot. She orders you to get into the car and after much disagreement; you give in and slide into the passenger's seat. Kaitlyn all but peels out of the parking lot and starts heading towards Frank's. You feel your nerves start to build up as the giant neon sign comes into sight and you kind of wish you just let your sister think you were a loner because you have no idea if she's going to embarrass you.

/

The two of you walk into the restaurant and the hostess who always sits you asks if you want your usual spot. You just nod quickly while your sister shoots you a suspicious look, almost saying 'You come here _that_ much?' You push her towards the table in the back corner and sit down.

Part of you is hoping that Santana isn't working because you swear your sister is going to say something that'll make Santana think you're just another weirdo… which, you kind of are… seeing as you have the extra… yeah. Which you will eventually tell Santana if you two become friends, but you just met a few days ago and haven't had a conversation since, so you're hoping your sister doesn't spill too many beans.

You duck your head into your menu when you spot Santana coming out of the kitchen and walk over towards your table.

"Hey guys, welcome to Frank's. My name is Santana and I'll be taking care of your orders tonight. Can I get you folks started on some drinks?" You hear her voice ring through your ears and you smile, peeking out over the top of your menu. "Brittany!" Santana exclaims, "How are you?"

"Fine." You say shyly, lowering your menu from your face. "You?"

"I'm good," She replies with a smile, "Glad to see you." She pauses for a second then takes a look at Kaitlyn, who is currently raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask who you were…" She says sincerely.

"I'm Kaitlyn, Brittany's sister." Kaitlyn replies as nicely as possible.

"Nice to meet you, Kaitlyn. I'm Santana… Britt's friend." Santana smiles at your sister and you swear that for a second, you melt because she called you by a nickname. _Britt_. It fits you nicely and not many people actually would call you that. You think that it just slipped as Santana saying it because it's easy to say than 'Brittany' but she put so much emphasis on it, you rule that out.

/

The rest of the night goes smoothly and when Kaitlyn wants to go home, you wish that you didn't have to go with her. You think she understands because she asks if you wanted to walk home later after you finished talking to Santana. You nod in agreement, making sure she is truly okay with her suggestion before she gets in the car and drives off.

You walk back into Frank's and sit back down at your table, where you left Santana waiting because she got off a few minutes ago.

"So, tell me about yourself, Brittany." Santana says, turning in the booth to face you. You take a look at all of her features; her caramel complexion, mocha eyes, and puffy lips. You almost wonder what her lips would feel like against yours, but you shake the thought because you don't want your other half to get too excited.

"There's not much to tell. I'm a senior this year…" You say, hoping she's not too much older than you. "I don't really talk much, I like to stay in my room and read. I'm kind of lame, I know, but…" You wanted to tell her that you get bullied constantly, but figured that would be saved for another conversation.

"It's okay. I read a lot, too. It soothes your mind," Santana smiles at you, showing off her pearly whites. You shift in your seat and send a shaky smile back to her.

"It really does," Is all you can say and you mentally hit yourself in the head for not being active in starting a conversation. "What about you?" _That's a little better._

"I'm just in college, started this year. I'm a freshman." She replies, fiddling with the fork that's sitting on the table.

"Are you from here?" You ask, trying to keep the conversation alive, because holy shit the girl in front of you is gorgeous.

"Naw, I'm from this little town called Lima, Ohio. It's pretty boring and horrible out there." Santana says, and you don't know why, but you instantly want to hug her because the expression on her face changes. "I left a lot behind there, but it was all for the better."

"I feel you," You suck your lower lip between your teeth, "I came from a small town, too. It's pretty closed minded out there…"

Santana stops fiddling with the fork and takes a look into your eyes, staring at you deeply. You wonder what she's thinking because all you can see is a troubled past in those pretty brown orbs in front of you. You want to hug her like a teddy bear because she seems so upset over something, but you don't want to pry too much and ask.

"You want to go somewhere?" Santana asks and you almost have to bite your tongue from saying 'yes' way too fast.

"Sure, lead the way." You say, cracking a half smile in attempts to see hers again. She returns the smile and gets up from the seat, offering you her hand so that you can get up as well.

You're hesitant, but you take her hand anyway; and you are certain that there was a tiny spark between you two, and you're not too sure whether or not she felt it too. But your hand feels warm in hers and you just want to melt into her. But you can't, not yet, anyway.

* * *

**Thoughts are always appreciated. :)  
You can always leave me ideas and what not to; to take into consideration. Since I'm totally winging this story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. God damn, I was just so busy. I apologize.**

I hope this chapter will make up for the lack of time I have spent updating this story. In all honesty, I don't know how I like it, yet. It hasn't grown on me.

******Title:** Darling, You'll Be Okay  
******Rating:** M  
******Summary:** You let out a deep sigh as you pull your jacket closer to your body because the air seems to have gotten colder since she went back inside. You're not too sure of what exactly just happened, but you're pretty sure that you somewhat made a friend. Girl-Peen.  
******Disclaimers:** This story is loosely based off of The Perks Of Being A Wallflower AND the song Mine (which Naya Rivera rocked). I own no characters, except for the ones I create. Nor should I have credit for some of the similarities between the two things stated above. This chapter also uses lyrics from The Color Morale's song "Learned Behavior". Check them out!

_"You want to go somewhere?" Santana asks and you almost have to bite your tongue from saying 'yes' way too fast. _

_"Sure, lead the way." You say, cracking a half smile in attempts to see hers again. She returns the smile and gets up from the seat, offering you her hand so that you can get up as well._

You're hesitant, but you take her hand anyway; and you are certain that there was a tiny spark between you two, and you're not too sure whether or not she felt it too. But your hand feels warm in hers and you just want to melt into her. But you can't, not yet, anyway. 

* * *

Santana grasps your hand as she leads you out into the parking lot and into the back corner of it, and you almost have to wonder, _what if she's some serial kidnapper or something?_... Because taking you to the dim-lighted back corner of a parking lot would seem suspicious to anyone; but something tells you that her intentions are definitely not like that.

You approach a truck that you assume is hers and she helps you get into the passenger's side. You almost want to chuckle to yourself because Santana is a little bit shorter than you, but is helping you get into a truck that you are tall enough to get into by yourself; but you just acknowledge the gesture instead.

Santana runs around the truck and gets into the driver's side. She turns the engine over and then stares over in your direction, sending a reassuring smile to you before driving off. You stay silent for the majority of the car ride because you want to keep watching the scenery change outside; even if it is dark.

Santana pulls into a dark wooded area and you gulp loudly, probably enough for her to hear, because you're thinking that maybe you were wrong about her intentions. She gets out of the truck and comes over to your side, opening the door. You have a panicked look on your face and you're pretty sure your palms are sweating a lot.

You hear her laugh lightly to herself. "I didn't bring you out here to kill you or anything, Brittany," Santana says as she holds out her hand for you to take. "Just trust me."

You want to retort by saying you trust no one; but you don't want to say anything because you DO want to trust her. You do want her to stick around; so you bite your tongue and hope to make the best out of it. You nod at her and follow suit as she heads into the woods; using the flashlight app on her cell phone to light the path up so you can safely travel down it.

When you reach your destination, you can see the moonlight glistening off of this small lake in the middle of the woods. You instantly feel warmer as the two of you approach the shore.

"I always come here to think," Santana says, "Like my own private getaway. I thought I'd share it with you." She ducks her head and smiles at you before kicking her shoes off, followed by her socks, rolls up her pant legs and walks towards the water. "Come on!" She exclaims and you do the same.

The two of you stand in the shallows for a little bit, just admiring the coolness of the water in the humid August heat. "It's beautiful out here," Your voice says, just above a whisper and you hear Santana hum in agreement.

She looks at you and smiles before walking back towards the small sand bank, sitting down and patting a spot for you to come sit next to her; you do.

"I want to get to know you, Brittany… like really get to know you." Santana states bluntly, "And I want you to know about me."

The last time you ever heard someone say that was when Molly was still around. The first day you two met, you were getting picked on by a bunch of jocks. Molly turned the corner and yelled at one, who was her cousin or something, and threatened to tell his mom about all of the horrible things he did to you. They backed off and she helped you off of the ground and smiled at you.

_"Hi, I'm Molly."_

_"Br-Brittany." You stuttered back as you stumble to your feet._

"I'm sorry about them… they can be such assholes." Molly replies, sending a smile your way.

_"I'm used to it…" You respond, ducking your head. "It's not like I have any friends anyway."_

"You shouldn't be used to it," She says, wrapping her arm around your shoulder, "I'll be your friend. Come on! I want to get to know you and I want you to know me, too." 

_The two of you walk off slowly down the hallway._

You snap back into reality when you realize Santana's staring at you.

"You okay there, Britt?" She questions, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just flashback. Sorry." You reply, "I want to get to know you, too."

"Cool." She smiles, and wraps her arm securely around your shoulders. "Come on, don't be shy!"

You don't know how to react when Santana's arm reached around you. You feel warm… safe, even. You feel like you felt when Molly wrapped her arm around you. You feel like you belong. You smile at the feeling and scoot closer to Santana.

"So, why did you move here?" Santana asks, her thumb rubbing soft circles on your shoulder. You're way too focused on the feeling that you almost forget to answer.

"Uhm," You clear your throat before you continue, "I moved here because of what happened at my old high school." You sigh as you let the words exit your mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking… what exactly happened at your old school?" Santana's voice is soft and soothing, and there's really no way you can avoid her questions when she asks them so sincerely.

"I… uh, I got expelled…" You say just above a whisper. "For uh…" You want to tell her why you got expelled, but something catches in your throat and you stop talking. You hold your breath and start counting, a mechanism you used to use in high school to keep you from over-thinking.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Britt." Santana reassures, "I understand."

"I want to," You start, "I just don't know how to word it and how you may possibly react." You bite your lower lip, trying not to lose your mind.

"Well, I'm here to be supportive, so… whenever you're ready, okay?" Santana asks. You nod and she cracks a smile at you. "What if… I tell you something about me? Something that no one really knows and then we'll see if you feel ready to tell me your thing?"

"Okay…" You say hesitantly. You don't know if her secret will be as big as yours, but you really, REALLY want to trust this girl. She seems nice… sweet, even. She really wants to get to know you and she's about to open up to you, hoping you'll do the same for her.

"I moved here after high school," She starts, "I spent the majority of my time pushing my glasses up my nose and hugging my books to my chest so they wouldn't get knocked out of my arms. I was kind of this giant loser in high school, and it was all because I had a secret that got out my senior year. So not only was I the nerd, I was the freak. My ex-best friend shoved me out of the closet after I confided in her, I trusted her with everything I had and she turned on me. She told every person in the school that I liked girl. And so, when word got out, I was treated worse than I was before. I mean, I was already that smart kid that no one wanted anything to do with." Santana sighs. She shakes her head a bit before looking in your direction, "I was an outcast. I know exactly what it's like to hurt because of something or someone. That's why I moved here. Because I figured it would end as soon as I hit college. I went from a small, close-minded town to here."

"Wow, Santana, I'm sorry." You say, and you kind of want to beat yourself up because you wish you could have said a lot more than just that. But you look at her and wonder why she changed so much, too. She doesn't wear glasses anymore, and doesn't look like she'd be a nerd or a geek. Then you realized that it was probably what she wanted, to feel comfortable in her own skin. You kind of wish you had the courage to do something like that, but you don't and you just keep secretly admiring her for getting past such a rough patch in her life because you're still not past yours.

"It's okay. Shit happens, you know?" Santana lets out a huff of air before taking her arm from around you. She turns in your direction and presses her lips together. "I hope you have no problem… you know, with me being gay." She sounds so serious and is looking at you with eyes that are laced with hurt. You assume she's trying to stand tall because she may fear that you have a problem with her being gay. You need to let her know that it's no problem at all. Maybe you even need to tell her your secret.

"I don't, Santana. I have no problem whatsoever with you being gay. I support you and accept you for who you are." You say. You want to scoot closer and you want to kiss her because she looks so sad and you want her to be happy. You want her to let her know just how much you understand where she's coming from because you're the exact same way (with the added appendage). But you don't. Something stops you and you wish you had the courage to just lean forward and capture her lips in yours.

She has a look of relief that washes over her face when the words fall from your lips.

"Okay, good." She smiles at you and you smile back. "Thank you for being who you are… for being someone I can trust. I hope you can trust me, too." Santana grabs your hand and rubs her thumb over your knuckles.

"You are. I mean, I think you are. I feel like I can tell you anything, Santana." You breathe out, "But I'm scared. I've always been scared. I've always built up these walls."

"Sometimes, it's good to build up walls… not to keep anyone out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down." Santana lets go of your hand and moves back next to you so that her shoulder is bumping into you.

You never thought about it that way. You used to build up walls so that no one could get to you, so that no one could see your hurt. You've always been cautious and here is some girl that you just met a few days ago, breaking down those walls.

"I, uhm… I want to tell you my secret." You say, just above a whisper. "Because you made me realize that I can't just keep it bottled in forever. And if there is one person I would want to know besides my family, it's you." Santana rests her head on your shoulder and her hand finds its way to your knee.

"Okay," Santana replies, "Tell me whenever you're ready."

You inhale sharply, remembering how nervous you were when you first told Molly. But Molly took the news with a smile on her face and a hug. You know Santana will probably be taken aback a bit, but you hope she's fine with you after that. Why wouldn't she be? She just told you her deepest, darkest secret and you accepted it like it was no big news to you at all. If anything, it made your heart race a little faster because if she'd ever be interested in someone, it could potentially be you.

"I'm kind of just like you… except for one thing. When I was born, I was born wrong. Not saying like I'm a dude in a girl's body because it's not like that. I know for a fact that I'm a girl and that I like girls. I was just born with… with a boy's… you know… I was born with a penis. And it was some weird thing that happened and the doctors I guess are still trying to figure out if I was supposed to be a twin with a brother or what… but yeah. I never tell people because it's kind of weird to hear about a girl with a boy's appendage."

You let out all of the air in your lungs and close your eyes tightly because you're scared of what Santana's face looks like. You're terrified of her reaction. That is, until, you feel a soft pair of lips pressed against your cheek.

You open your eyes as soon as her lips move from your face and you watch out of the corner of your eye as she ducks her head.

"You're really brave, Brittany, and I accept you for the way you are. You're an amazing person, and I am so glad I met you" Santana looks at you and starts to bite on her lower lip. You turn to look at her face to face. She smiles and so do you. You have found someone that you trust just as much as you trusted Molly. Your head feels lighter, your soul feels warm. You're smiling and it's not a fake smile.

You don't say anything, though, because staring at Santana seems to be saying it all. You feel this rush of braveness come over you and you take your lower lip between your teeth before leaning forward. The gap closes between Santana and you as your lips touch hers. The kiss is sweet, simple, and over way too soon for your liking, but you didn't want to confuse your feelings more.

You pull away and instantly apologize for kissing her, but instead she stares at you with a goofy smile on her face before standing up, holding her hand out for you to take. You almost want to take it as an invitation to finally be able to melt into her, but you play it safe and softly grasp her hand as she helps you up.

"I hate to cut this night short," Santana says, "But it's almost midnight and I feel like your parents may murder me if you're not home soon… I know how parents can be like, especially when you're still in high school."

You nod in agreement because your parents usually tell you to be home by midnight, and even though they haven't blown up your rarely used cell phone, you don't want to piss them off.

**xxxxxxx**

The drive to your house is silent, not because you didn't know what to say, but because Santana's singing along to the radio and you're getting lost in her voice. The only time you talked was when you were giving her directions to your house.

She pulls up in front of your house and the only light that appears to be on is the living room light and TV. You assume it's Kaitlyn because she's the only one who stays up late. Santana shuts the car off and looks in your direction, grinning widely as she watches you fumble with your seatbelt.

"Thank you for tonight," You finally say as you look at her.

"No, thank you. Thank you for opening up to me and trusting me… Can I… uh possibly get your number? I really want to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah you can." You pull out your cell phone and hand it to Santana as she does the same to you. You type in your number and give her the cell phone back.

"I'll text you or something, but I'll see you soon, okay?" Santana says as she slips her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Okay, yeah… that sounds good." You reply and you know that you really should be getting out of her car, but you don't want to and by the look on her face, she doesn't want you to, either. "I should probably go…"

"Yeah, probably…" You watch the expression on Santana's face fall and you want to lean over and kiss her again. But she didn't really say anything after the last one, so you hold back.

"Bye, Santana. I'll see you soon." You grab the door handle and let yourself out of the truck, smiling softly at her once you're out. You close the door and draw your arms to your chest as you walk towards you house. Behind you, you hear a car door open and then shut and footsteps behind you.

As you turn around, you're facing Santana and her mouth is open like she's trying to say something, but nothing's coming out. Instead, she just closes her mouth and pulls you closer to her, pressing her lips against yours. You're almost amazed at how perfectly your lip and her lips fit together as you kiss her back. She pulls away and presses her lips together.

"I… uh. I just really wanted to do that again." Santana bites down on her lip and you smile widely at her. You don't say anything, though, because it kind of took you by surprise. "Say something, please?"

She looks concerned even though there is a giant smile on your face and you're seriously happy as can be. "I really like you," Is all you can get out of your mouth.

"Good… Because I really like you, too." Santana replies before leaning in to kiss you again. "You should really go inside." She mumbles against your lips.

"You're making that kind of hard." You chuckle and she pulls away with a fake pout on her face.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I mean… I'm pretty sure Kaitlyn is awake to make sure I make it inside…" You start to rub your neck with your hand.

"Right. I know. I'll see you around." Santana turns around and starts heading back to her truck as you start heading towards your front door.

You're happy, you're finally happy. And you never expected that one girl could change that so quickly. Once you're inside the house, you turn the corner to see Kaitlyn staring at you with a smug look on her face.

"Just a friend, right?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah. Just a friend," You reply as you start to ascend the stairs. "For now, at least," you mumble to yourself.


End file.
